


Priorities and Marriage

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Luke and Lando have been together since the Empire fell. Now Lando is ready to take a big step in their relationship, but is Luke ready as well?
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Priorities and Marriage

Lando couldn't exactly say when he decided he wanted to marry Luke Skywalker, but he did know that he wanted to do it right. He had made reservations at a high-class restaurant and bought a beautiful ring.

He had also casually asked Luke about his ideas of marriage.

_"Officially getting married is unusual on Tatooine." Luke admitted to Lando one late night. Luke was resting his head on Lando's chest, while Lando was playing with Luke's blond locks with one hand and making comforting circles on the small of Luke's back with the thumb of his other._

_"It costs a lot of credits and that's something most people don't have."_

_Luke paused for a moment, lost in memories of his homeworld._

_"So, a lot of people marry in secret without the documents to prove it." Luke stroked Lando's bare chest absent mindedly._

_"My Aunt and Uncle were officially married." He whispered. Lando pressed a kiss to the top of Luke's head._

_"Aunt Beru showed me the certificate one day. It was the most valuable thing it had seen, at the time."_

_There was a moment of comfortable silence between them._

_"Nobody really married on Socorro." Lando related, "Mostly because there wasn't really a government. Things just happened."_

_"What about Bespin?" Luke asked as he tangled their legs together._

_"People get married in the open all the time in Cloud City." Lando replied._

_"That must be nice." Luke sighed._

_"It is," Lando answered, "Especially since I get to marry them."_

_Luke lifted hit head from Lando's chest and his eyes went big in disbelieve._

_"Really?"_

_Lando nodded._

_Then, without warning, Luke untangled their legs and swung one of his legs over Lando's side and pinned his hips to the bed. Immediately Lando's hands shot up to caress Luke's ass, as Luke leaned over and whispered into his ear:_

_"Ready for round two?"_

* * *

Lando was fidgeting all the way on the speeder ride to the restaurant. Luke place a comforting hand on Lando's thigh and squeezed it gently. Without looking at him, Lando placed his own hand on top of Luke's.

"I love you." Luke spoke soothingly.

"I love you too." Lando said, but his mind was absent. If Luke noticed this he didn't mention it.

* * *

Lando had really thought that the date was going smooth. The food was nice, they even had some dishes from Tatooine, the staff was nice and Luke was chatting away as usual.

"Hmmm." Lando hummed, lost in thought and not really hearing what Luke was talking about.

"Lando, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, over course." Lando lied. Luke didn't say anything, but he tilted his head slightly to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Luke suddenly snapped agitated. Lando looked at him in surprise.

"This entire date you've been absent." Luke broke the eye contact. Lando held his breath in. 

"If you're going to break up with me, just say. Don't bring me to a restaurant to do it."

Lando almost sighed of relief, but could stop himself just in time. He let his head hang for a moment before looking Luke into the eyes again. He took Luke's hands into his own and then said sincerely:

"Luke, I am not breaking up with you." He reassured the blond man. There was a flash of relief in those blue eyes.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

Luke squeezed Lando's hands and gave him one of his softer smiles. The one that was usually reserved for quiet, intimate moments. It was now or never, Lando thought. He let go of Luke's hands

"Luke, about six years ago I caught you into my arms."

Luke's noise wrinkled at the memory, but Lando continued.

"At the time, you had no reason to trust me, but you did anyway. You let me into your heart, despite the fact that I hadn't done anything to deserve it, quite the contrary actually."

Lando unconsciously started fidgeting with the velvet box inside his pocket. Meanwhile, Luke's face showed his worry increasing with every word.

"The last couple of years have been hectic, but it also made me realize my priorities and one of those priorities is my life with you." 

He took the ring box out of his pocket while slid of his chair and dropped on one knee. He opened the box and revealed the simple but beautiful silver ring. Luke gasped softly.

"Luke Skywalker, will you marry me?"

Luke put his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide in shock. He had stopped breathing. The restaurant had gone deadly silent and nobody moved as everybody looked at the display.

Lando's heart was beating incredibly fast while he tried to look for a positive reaction on Luke's face, who was looking like a deer in headlights. Tears were forming in Luke's eyes and Lando felt his heart plumbed.

Then Luke removed his hands from his face, nodded and stammered out:

"Yes."

Lando's shoulders relaxed and relief washed over him.

"Yes." Luke repeated, more enthusiastic this time, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Lando laughed as he took Luke's flesh hand and slid the ring on his finger. Then he pushed himself up from his kneeling position and made his lips meet Luke's as the restaurant applauded. Luke broke the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against Lando's lips.

"But I don't like that you beat me to it." Luke said on a normal volume.

"What?"

Luke blushed, but maintained eye contact.

"I was gonna propose to you next week during a picnic." He confessed.

Lando laughed. Typically Luke.

"You can still do it. I will even look surprised." He offered with a soft smile.

Luke grinned back at him.

"Does that mean we can have celebratory sex twice?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Lando, who felt himself getting weak in the knees. Even after all these years Luke could still have that effect on him.

"Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want." Lando laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
